


Apogee (2/3)

by randomalia (spilinski)



Series: Apogee [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Jedi, Jedi Code, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilinski/pseuds/randomalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another night of silence has driven them to Qui-Gon's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apogee (2/3)

Another night of silence has driven them to Qui-Gon's bed, a suffocating tension that must find release, some measure of distraction. Obi-Wan is kneeling, his spine an obscene curve as he clutches the broad thighs that frame his head. He feels the rasp of hair under his fingers as he shifts, tasting Qui-Gon, making his Master quiver and arch.

He ends slowly. Winds his way back up the long, masculine body, letting his hands stray and linger and feel until he is stretched out, his face wanting to rest against the shadowed warm skin of his Master's neck. He should stop now and withdraw, but instead he leans closer and presses their cheeks together, smooth against bearded, heat against heat. Too bold, to do this, but his need for real intimacy is a rising clamour in his blood, burning the edges of sense and discipline. A deep tremor unfolds throughout his body. He lifts his head.

His Master is wary, lion-like when Obi-Wan shifts and sinks until his lips are against Qui-Gon's. A kiss, simple and warm, not at all innocent.

Abruptly he is gripped and rolled, crushed, held down by stronger, greater hands. There is a maddening hungry pressure against his mouth and a whimper rises in his throat, along with words, necessary, greedy words. As Qui-Gon pulls back Obi-Wan sends them after him.

"I love you."

Plaintive, quiet, they fall into the familiar bruising silence.

 _Who are you, then?_ the watchful air asks. _A Jedi shall not_ \- but his Master comes back and invades Obi-Wan's space and thought, their faces fitting together.

"I know," Qui-Gon breathes into his mouth.

Then the bed rocks and the world is an empty room, full of the sound of the shower washing everything away.


End file.
